The Vengeance of Astaroth
by dragoncymru
Summary: The Doctor and Ionay arrive on Arcadia where an ancient Time Lord enemy awaits. The Vola are searching for them and the Scarlet Brotherhood are trapped. Will Astaroth escape and Arcadia fall again? Another Season 2 'TARDIS Adventure'
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The three Dalek saucers swept over the surface of the planet, quickly gaining altitude. A beam of deadly energy shot from the lead saucer and struck one of the areas in the city below it, reducing the buildings to ash and rubble and sterilising the area of all life.

Commander Tavalak shielded his eyes from the glare of the distant blast before getting to his feet. He beckoned the remainder of his troops, their red and white body armour now muddy and dented, to break cover and fall in behind him.

He glanced up at the Dalek saucers again, now small discs against the red sky.

Then the sky rippled, and in a flash of blue and white energy the Gallifreyan time-ship '_Omega's Glory'_ emerged from the vortex. The enormous dart-shaped cruiser banked in pursuit of the Dalek ships.

Tavalak's troops cheered as a white beam of artron energy erupted from the _Glory_'s cannons and struck the trailing Dalek saucer, vaporising it instantly.

Tavalak smiled grimly and nodded. They had won the battle here and the Daleks had been pushed back. But he knew that the aerial battle wasn't the only one that Gallifrey had fought this day. When the Timelords had colonised this planet, they had done so to protect the universe. The Dalek invasion had upset the equilibrium. If it had escaped, the Daleks would have gained a powerful ally in their quest for destruction, even though that ally would not have cared about or distinguished between any forms of life.

Tavalak pushed a button on his wrist communicator. "Has the breach been sealed?"

As if in answer, the ground trembled beneath his feet.

"Come on!" Tavalak beckoned his men onwards as they sprinted towards the chasm.

As they approached the jagged crack in the ground, the earthquake became more violent. A terrible keening wail burst from the chasm before them. Tavalak peered over the edge and instantly squinted to protect his eyes from the brilliant glare of white energy.

Something huge twisted and turned in the energy as it fell into the chasm. Tavalak glimpsed enormous bat wings and a long pointed tail before the creature was lost from view.

The earthquake subsided and there was a deafening silence broken only by soft footsteps walking towards them. Tavalak raised his staser but then relaxed as he recognised the figure that approached them.

The man wore a green velvet frock-coat, now torn and blackened. A silver cravat hung loosely from the open wing collar shirt and his long, dark, curly hair was matted with sweat and dirt. Blood dripped from a long gash on the cheek of his handsome face, but somehow he managed a wry smile. "I really must get some more suitable clothes."

Tavalak shook his head, amazed at the newcomer's bizarre humour. "Will it hold Doctor?" he asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Today perhaps, but not forever. It's not over yet!"

**1.**

The ruins of the city spread out in all directions as far as the eye could see. Broken and cracked buildings, all made from steel and glass, reached into a threatening red sky. Between the decayed structures, some little more than a skeleton of girders and pipes, weaved the crumbling remains of a road and monorail system. Various vehicles – cars, lorries and trains – had been left abandoned and stripped of anything that could be salvaged. None had moved for centuries.

There was a low rumble like thunder and suddenly the air was rent with a myriad of colour and light as a swirling vortex appeared from nowhere.

The Doctor and Ionay, still holding hands, ran from the Schism Portal and onto the dirty, cracked pavement.

The Doctor bent his neck to one side and stretched his jaw. "Whoa, I hate using those things!" He gingerly tested his teeth with his fingers. "It always sets my teeth on edge." Rubbing his tongue around his mouth, the Doctor looked at Ionay. "Are you alright?"

Ionay felt as if her ears were going to explode and her stomach churned, but she was determined not to show it. "I think so," she replied with a nod.

Behind them, the Schism Portal convulsed, crackled and then seemed to suddenly implode into nothing.

"What's happened?" asked Ionay. "Where are the Priests – I thought they were following us?"

The Doctor's eyes widened. "They were." He glanced warily around him. "Something's happened. I think we have to be even more careful."

Ionay watched him as he drew a slender metal wand from his the pocket of his brown jacket. He twisted it around and then pointed it at the air where the Portal had vanished. To her surprise, there was a high-pitched whine and the tip of the wand gave off a bright blue glow.

"Hmm," he muttered and wiped a hand thoughtfully across his mouth. "Interference – something's set up a psychic barrier." The Doctor put his sonic screwdriver away and took Ionay's hand again. "Come on, let's get back to the TARDIS and see if we can establish the link again. I don't like the idea of wandering around here without backup."

Ionay glanced around at the hellish landscape of ruins and decay. "Where are we?" she asked. "What is this terrible place?"

The Doctor looked down before meeting her gaze. "A battleground Ionay. A place where my people were victorious - but at a terrible cost." He sighed. "This is Arcadia."

**2.**

The cavern was enormous.

It was at least two hundred feet across and another one hundred high. Pathways and ledges snaked across the walls of the dark, almost obsidian-black rock, and each disappeared into gloomy tunnels.

On the rough floor of the cavern was a jagged pit of fire that roared with power. Huge fifty foot flames crackled with the intense heat of an inferno.

Around the pit stood a dozen Vola, their fiery bodies absorbing the energy from the natural furnace.

Another group of Vola suddenly strode from one of the dark tunnels, down a short pathway and onto the floor of the cavern. The Vola at the head of the group seemed larger and more powerful than the others and the fire burnt around its body brighter, almost incandescent.

One of the Vola beside the pit turned to face the new group. "It is done." The voice was bass but with a hiss and crackle of coal burning in an open grate. "The Brotherhood has been confined."

The larger Vola inclined its head. "Good – show me." The voice sounded the same, but deeper.

The first Vola turned back to the circle of other Vola that stood around the pit. Flames shot from all of their outstretched arms making a circle of fire between them.

A swirling vortex of light suddenly appeared floating high in the cavern. Inside the vortex, their scarlet robes billowing as if in a howling gale, were the priests. Their mouths were open in a silent scream as they whirled in their strange and terrifying prison.

The Vola leader shook and crackled in what could only be cruel amusement. Then it turned back to the circle of other Vola. "What was the cost?"

The first Vola broke the circle of fire again and the vortex containing the trapped brotherhood faded and vanished. "The Vola life-force was diminished by three."

"And the Time Lord?"

"He and another of the Brotherhood escaped the Portal before we could trap them. They are in the city."

"Then he must be captured." The Vola leader turned to those behind it. "Find the Doctor," it ordered. "Bring him here – kill the other."

As the Vola patrol marched back into one of the tunnels that led from the cavern, the Vola leader looked upwards and to part of the cavern that was in total shadow.

From the darkness issued a harsh, cruel chuckle.

**3.**

The Doctor led Ionay carefully along the crumbling pavement. Even though a weak sun hung in the sky, it was often obscured by deep black clouds. With the ruins of the tall skyscrapers either side of the roads, the walkways were overcast by long, murky shadows.

Ionay shivered and wished she still possessed the heavy woollen cloak Owain had given to her. She watched carefully around them for any sign of movement, but the city seemed completely deserted. The Doctor had been quiet since they had started walking and to Ionay seemed lost in thought.

"What kind of battle could cause all this?" she asked him eventually.

The Doctor frowned. "The Time War – a terrible war between my people and a race called Daleks."

"Did you win?"

"Nobody won Ionay," the Doctor whispered, coming to a halt. "The Time Lords – my people – saved the Universe from the tyrannical rule of the Daleks but at………..at a dear cost." He stared into the past, dark memories flickering past his eyes.

"And were you here, on," she thought back for the name the Doctor had used, "…. Arcadia?"

"Oh yes," the Doctor replied quietly. "I was here, although it seems so long ago now." He took a breath. "Come on, let's keep moving. I'm sure the underground system starts somewhere around here."

Ionay followed him as he started off. But she finally was getting some answers and there was no way she was going to stop now. "So if this Time War started so long ago, why are you back here now?"

"Because I picked up the alarm signal."

Ionay felt she was losing track again. "What alarm signal?"

"Arcadia is a very special place Ionay." The Doctor smiled grimly. "It holds a dark secret. That's why we Timelords colonised it."

"Are the Vola from here?"

The Doctor's smile changed to a grin. "Yes, very good, well done. Well, not directly from 'here', but we'll come to that later. But as I told you, they're just the servants of Astaroth." He broke off as they reached a flight of steps that led down. "Brilliant – the underground monorail system. I knew there was a station nearby. We can get to the TARDIS from here." He grabbed Ionay's hand and started down the steps.

Ionay bit her lip. It was difficult to hold back with so many questions burning through her mind. She took a first step down the stairs and then suddenly reeled back with a gasp.

"What is it?" The Doctor ran back up the stairs, full of concern.

Ionay blinked several times and could feel her heart pounding. "The Vola – they're waiting for us down there!"

**4.**

The Doctor looked carefully into Ionay's eyes. "How do you know?"

"I…….saw them," she stammered. "Like a picture in my mind."

"Has this happened before?"

"Only once, when I was looking for my brother." Ionay realised with a shock that it was less than two days ago. Her old life seemed like a distant memory. "But this was so much clearer."

The Doctor nodded. "You're closer to the Rift now – your powers are getting stronger."

Ionay just stared at the Doctor. "My powers………..?"

"You're part of the Scarlet Brotherhood Ionay. And that makes you special."

"In what way? What kind of powers?" More questions, all the time more questions.

Suddenly an explosion of heat sped past the Doctor and Ionay and scorched the wall behind them. At the foot of the steps stood a Vola, its arm outstretched. More Vola stood behind the first creature.

The Doctor grabbed Ionay's hand. "Run!"

They sprinted back onto the street and across the road, dodging past the abandoned cars and trucks.

The Vola strode up the steps and onto the pavement. Three of them raised their arms and shot lethal bolts of fire after the two fleeing figures. The bolts struck the ground or the motionless vehicles, but miraculously missed the Doctor and Ionay.

"There should be another station around the corner," yelled the Doctor, "we can get underground that way!"

They reached the other side of the road and were about to dodge around the side of a ruined building when the advancing Vola loosed their fireballs again.

Ionay ducked as the bolts passed inches from her head and exploded against the wall of the building in front of them. Bricks and mortar were hurled in all directions and then came an ominous rumble.

Ionay stared in shock as the wall in front of her began to collapse. Then the Doctor shoved her backwards before he was buried in a pile of rubble.

"Doctor!" Ionay screamed.

Dust billowed everywhere and she risked a look over her shoulder. The Vola were striding towards them. She looked back at the debris and saw with horror the top half of the Doctor's body sticking out from a large pile of masonry and bricks. His legs and feet were completely buried.

She crouched down next to him. "Doctor, you've got to get up!" she yelled.

His eyes fluttered open. "Get away," he muttered. "Get to the TARDIS."

Ionay's blue eyes flashed with anger. "I can't leave you! I can stop them!"

"No you can't," the Doctor shook his head. "They're much stronger here – you'll be killed." He reached into his pocket and fished out a small gold key. "Find the TARDIS – a blue box – she'll know what to do!"

**5.**

Ionay took the key from the Doctor as his eyes closed and his head lolled backwards into unconsciousness.

She got to her feet, glancing over her shoulder at the marching Vola. Then without hesitation she dashed off around what remained of the corner of the building.

The Doctor was right. Ahead of her there was another small, battered arch with a flight of steps leading down under the pavement. She ran across to them and then paused. What if the Vola were waiting down there for her? She closed her eyes and clutched at the pendant around her neck, willing some kind of picture to jump into her mind, but nothing came.

Ionay opened her eyes, took a breath, and then headed down the stairs and to the darkness below.

The stairs led onto a long platform that was about twenty feet wide. To the left of her was a wall with crumbling brickwork and then on the right side of the platform, a short drop of around ten feet. A thick metal track in the drop ran next to the platform, emerging from one tunnel next to her and then disappearing into another at the far end.

Ionay paused as her eyes got used to the darkness. Then she saw something sitting at the other end of the platform. It was a large blue box.

Ionay licked her lips nervously as she walked towards the box. The gold key the Doctor had given her was gripped tightly in her hand. She stopped to look at the sign above the door and wondered what a 'Police Box' was. The Doctor had called it the 'TARDIS'?

She took a deep breath, then inserted the key into the lock, twisted it and pushed the door open.

Ionay was staggered by the immense golden chamber beyond, but took a brave few steps inside. She walked slowly up the metal-grilled ramp and towards the circular column with the pillar of glass above it.

She stopped in front of the console and gazed at the complex myriad of switches, dials and controls. What could she do in here? Ionay looked around at the twisting coral that snaked towards the high ceiling and listened to the background hum of the TARDIS as it pulsed with a gentle heartbeat.

Ionay reached out a tentative hand and touched a green spherical orb on the console.

Immediately there was a reaction and she heard a hum that rose in pitch until something crackled into life on a narrow gantry across from the console.

It was the Doctor.

**6.**

Ionay realised at once that it wasn't really the Doctor that stood on the balcony with his hands in his pockets, but some kind of transparent image of him that was surrounded by a halo of light.

To her surprise, the image suddenly spoke to her.

"This capsule recognises compatible DNA and has activated Emergency Protocol Seven." The image grinned and winked. "Good number, seven." It became serious again. "Please state the nature of the current problem."

Ionay hesitated, her mouth hanging open. How could she put this? "My friends have been trapped behind a ….psychic barrier…..I think……"

The image of the Doctor frowned. "This capsule does not – oh, I hate all the 'this capsule' stuff. Can't you just be more specific?"

Ionay put her hands on her hips. "I'm trying – it's difficult talking to a…. a ghost!" She thought for a moment. "I need to break the barrier."

The image smiled. "Projecting a standing wave at interference frequencies." It raised a hand and Ionay jumped as dials on the central console began to move by themselves.

As a throbbing hum filled the chamber, a ball of twisting light began to form in the air.

*********************

The Doctor had been freed from the pile of rubble that had trapped him and was now being escorted along a dark underground tunnel by several Vola. Rather than the artificial underground tunnels used by the old monorail system of the city, this tunnel was roughly hewn from bare rock and sloped steeply downwards.

The Doctor was still limping a little. His left leg ached where it had been hit by the falling masonry but he still looked around him with interest. "I'm sure this bit's not on the underground tour." He glanced at the Vola. "Unless it's that new line – you know, 'Paddington', 'Edgware Road', next stop 'Infernal Halt'. No?"

The Vola leader hissed - the sound of a boiling, bubbling kettle. "Be silent Time Lord!"

The Doctor just smiled innocently but then his eyes widened as the tunnel ended and opened out onto a ledge of the enormous underground cavern. Several Vola still stood around the edge of the fiery pit in its centre.

"Oh now this is impressive," cried the Doctor with a low whistle.

His Vola escorts said nothing but herded him down the sloping ledge to the floor of the cavern.

"I like what you're trying to achieve with the décor though – that modern kind of 'sacrifice me here' look."

"Your appearance has changed Time Lord, but still you prattle endlessly!"

The voice was deep and melodic and came from nowhere, yet filled the cavern.

The Doctor's eyes narrowed, all frivolity gone. "Why don't you just show yourself Astaroth?"

There was a long, cruel laugh and then a huge shape began to form in the shadows of a high ledge.


	2. Chapter 2

**7.**

The Doctor watched with horrified fascination as the terrifying body of Astaroth took material form.

The creature was at least twenty feet tall and had taken the shape of a man but with huge bat-like wings that folded around his back. It was dressed in a long black and crimson patterned robe and appeared to sit on a huge golden throne. Powerful, black talons rested on the arms of the throne whilst a barbed tail poked from beneath the robe and curled around the base.

Astaroth had given itself a human face with a crimson hue and with a long jaw from which protruded dripping fangs. Two long goat-horns curled from the forehead. Most terrifying of all were the eyes that were completely obsidian.

Surrounding the creature and the throne was a faint vortex of twisting colours.

Astaroth growled in pleasure, a long tongue snaking between the curved fangs. "I am glad you are here Doctor. It will make my triumph all the more sweet."

"You're not free yet Astaroth." The Doctor pointed to the halo of colour that covered it. "The Dimensional Prison that we forged still binds you."

"Not for long Doctor," cackled the demon. "Look at the artron crystals."

The Doctor looked at the red crystals that completely surrounded the fiery pit in the centre of the cavern. Although most remained intact, some were blackened and scorched and a few had shattered completely. "So that's how you managed to squeeze through?"

"Exactly, Doctor. And now as my power in this reality grows, I will soon be able to throw off these pitiful shackles entirely!"

***************

In the TARDIS, Ionay watched as the twisting ball of light grew in intensity and size. She soon saw the twisting figures of the scarlet– robed priests trapped within, their mouths open in silent screams.

There was a sudden wheezing, groaning sound from the central console and the pillar of glass above it began to rise and fall. At the same time, the Vortex bubble containing the priests began to warp out of shape. There was a flash of blinding light and Ionay threw up her arm to protect her eyes.

At the sound of a crash onto the metal-grilled floor of the TARDIS, Ionay opened her eyes to see the figure of Gavas being hurled from the Vortex. There was another crash and then another, as Cynther and Owain, landed next to Gavas.

Gavas picked himself up, still carrying his staff, and smiled proudly at Ionay. "Well done my child."

**8.**

In the cavern, Astaroth twitched on the throne and looked up suddenly as if sniffing the air. "Something has broken the Vortex bubble," it roared. The demon pointed down to the Vola that stood around the pit. "Strengthen the barrier – now!"

The Vola leader bowed its head. "It will cost our life-force my Lord."

"I don't care – that half-breed rabble must not escape!"

The Doctor watched the exchange and a smile grew. He knew that it had to be Ionay. "Something gone a bit wrong has it?" he taunted. "The fight's not over yet!"

"Silence Doctor. I want you to see me free before you die, but do not provoke me or I will forego that pleasure!"

The Doctor held up his hands in supplication and glanced at the Vola leader next to him. "Touchy devil isn't he?"

The Vola leader ignored him completely and pointed at two Vola who stood next to the pit. Without hesitation, the two fiery creatures walked forwards and tumbled into the pit. The fires burnt brighter and higher as the two Vola were instantly consumed.

********************

In the TARDIS, there was a sudden flash of sparks from the console. The column stopped moving and the wheezing sound of the massive engines ceased. The Vortex bubble that contained the rest of the priests instantly flared and vanished with the sound of a roaring wind.

The TARDIS was silent save the ever-present gentle throb of the engines.

Ionay rushed over to where Gavas stood. "What happened?" she cried.

"You freed us," smiled Cynther as Owain helped her to her feet.

"No I didn't, I didn't do anything…."

Gavas laid a firm hand on her shoulder. "Yes you did Ionay. It was the power of your mind, amplified by the telepathic nature of this TARDIS that managed to rupture the Vortex prison."

"Then why did we not all escape, Master?" asked Owain.

"Astaroth must have sensed our escape and made the barrier stronger," replied the older priest. "But it is of no matter. We must do with what we have. Ionay, join us in meditation." He held up the palms of his hands and Cynther and Owain did the same to form an open circle"

Ionay stared at them in disbelief. "But you don't know what has happened…."

"We will Ionay," said Cynther. "Join us."

Ionay did as she was told and the priests closed their eyes.

"Contact!" snapped Gavas.

**9.**

Astaroth seemed to relax back on its throne, a satisfied smile on its hideous face. "The barrier has been restored," it snarled. "Your pathetic guardians are still contained."

The Doctor's face creased with worry. The trouble was that Astaroth could be right. "I'm not going to give on up on them yet," he blustered.

The demon shook with cruel laughter. "Your faith in those half-breeds is misplaced Doctor." It curled its talons slowly. "But I can see your strategy. Whilst you distract me I cannot concentrate my efforts to the next plane. Look at that crystal." It pointed to one red crystal alongside the pit that smoked steadily. "It is only a matter of time…."

The Doctor licked his suddenly dry lips. As each crystal decayed, the creature would get stronger.

"Vola, contain the Doctor," ordered Astaroth gleefully. "Keep him bound until he is ready to witness my becoming!"

Two Vola stepped back from the pit and started to herd the Doctor towards a tunnel that led from the cavern. As he was pushed into the darkness, the last thing he heard was the demon's malevolent laughter.

*******************

As soon as she had joined hands with the other three priests, images flashed through Ionay's mind at incredible speed - their arrival on Arcadia, the chase through the streets pursued by the Vola, the Doctor's capture and then the TARDIS.

After a moment, Ionay staggered back with a gasp.

"It seems we must rescue the Doctor first," said Gavas. "Concentrate again so that we may sense his mind."

But Ionay held up her hand. "Wait a minute," she insisted. "Before we go any further you need to tell me why I can do all this." She looked imploringly at Gavas. "Please?"

Gavas returned her gaze and then nodded. "You are part of our Brotherhood Ionay."

"So the Doctor told me. Why are we here on this terrible world? What can we do?"

Gavas paused and took a breath. "Millennia ago, the Doctor's people - the Time Lords – arrived on this world and told our ancestors that a great evil dwelt here."

"This…. Astaroth?"

"That's right - a powerful creature from another dimension. Arcadia sits on a Time Rift – a gateway to that twisted reality. Astaroth tried to escape before but the Doctor and the Time Lords imprisoned it here." Gavas sighed. "That was a long time ago. Now the Time Lords of Gallifrey are no more."

Cynther took up the story. "But the Time Lords created a Schism Portal to another world – Pendara – the world that was your, our, home Ionay."

"All the population of Arcadia that survived the battle," continued Gavas gravely, "and there were only few, fled through the portal. The Time Lords decreed that it would be better if most forgot the terrible evils and dangers. All except the Scarlet Brotherhood - the sacred order to which they passed on some of their great powers."

Gavas held his staff proudly. "We are the Guardians of Arcadia."

**10.**

Ionay nodded slowly as she absorbed all the information. "So it's up to us."

"It is indeed," said Gavas holding out his hand. "Join the circle again Ionay. We need to find the Doctor."

The four of them formed a circle by joining hands. Ionay glanced warily at Cynther, and then closed her eyes copying her friend

Once again the assault on her mind took her breath away. It was like jumping into freezing cold water – shocking, yet exhilarating. A startlingly clear image of the Doctor appeared in her mind. He was pacing about a small, dark cave, with a worried frown on his face.

"He is there," Ionay heard Owain say as the image faded and she felt the others lower their hands.

"I fear he has been caged," said Cynther.

"Then we shall release him child," replied Gavas. He started down the metal walkway to the TARDIS door, his staff clattering on the gratings as he went. "Come, we must hurry."

*******************

The Doctor tried again to push against the rippling wall of energy that blocked the cave entrance, but it was no use. There was a flash of red and he snatched back his scorched fingers and blew on them.

"I just hate heat barriers," he muttered and continued pacing like a caged lion.

********************

Ionay joined Gavas, Cynther and Owain on the dark platform, closing the TARDIS doors behind her. She knew instinctively that the Doctor's strange ship must retain its secrets from Astaroth and the Vola.

"How are we going to find him?" she asked.

Gavas just smiled and tapped his forehead. "I can sense his mind." He walked to the edge of the platform and jumped down to the track a few metres below it. "The entrance to the underworld of Astaroth is this way," he said as he started into one of the dark tunnels.

Cynther and Owain followed Gavas without question and after only the slightest of pauses, so did Ionay.

Gavas smiled reassuringly at her and then closed his eyes. The red crystal at the tip of his staff began to glow. "Let's risk a little light shall we?"

The four figures, now illuminated by a halo of red, ventured into the darkness.

************************

Astaroth sat upon his mighty throne, its eyes closed in concentration. Then they flicked open and it gave a terrible smile before slumping backwards as if fatigued.

One of the artron crystals around the fiery pit suddenly cracked and shattered.

"The chains that bind me are weakening," snarled the demon. "Soon I shall be free!"

**11.**

Ionay ducked back into the shadows of the rocky tunnel. She held her breath as the two Vola marched from another tunnel that intersected it, and strode away into the darkness in front of her.

"That was close," whispered Cynther next to her and Ionay just nodded in reply.

"Can you still feel the Doctor's mind Master?" asked Owain.

"Of course I can," Gavas snapped. He paused at the intersection and then hurried up the tunnel from where the Vola had originated.

*****************

The Doctor looked up and grinned as he saw the four robed figures approach. "Master Gavas!" he cried delightedly. "Ionay did it then? Managed to free you from the Vortex prison?"

Gavas rolled his eyes. "Evidently Doctor." Then he smiled too. "She's a fast learner that one."

"Is the TARDIS still safe, Ionay?" asked the Doctor.

She shrugged. "I think so."

"Brilliant. Now then – how about getting me out of here?"

Owain and Cynther stepped forwards, joined hands and held their free hand, palm upwards, to the rippling energy barrier at the cave mouth.

Ionay watched as their eyes glowed with a blue light.

*******************

Astaroth leant forwards on the throne and seemed to sniff the air. Its black eyes examined the fire in the pit. "Someone is trying to free the Doctor," it snarled. "I cannot be distracted from my escape now. Vola – go into the tunnels and destroy all you find there!"

Most of the fiery creatures that surrounded the pit, including the larger leader, bowed their smouldering heads and strode from the cavern into the various tunnels that led from it.

Only three Vola stayed at the pit.

Astaroth closed his eyes again in concentration and another red crystal that surrounded the pit shattered into fragments. The demon started to shake with malevolent laughter.

*******************

The Doctor stepped from the cave as the energy barrier faded, a grin on his face. "Thank you." He clapped Gavas on the shoulder and winked at Ionay. Then his grin faded. "It will have sensed that I've been released y'know."

Gavas nodded. "I know."

"Then shouldn't we get going?" Ionay suggested nervously.

The Doctor shook his head. "We can't. I need to check how many artron crystals have been destroyed." He looked at Gavas who nodded. "We need to get back to the main chamber first."

Suddenly there was a deep roar from behind them.

Ionay turned and her eyes widened in fear as she saw two angry Vola striding up the tunnel. "It's the Vola!"

**12.**

Gavas grabbed Ionay's hand. "Then open your mind and destroy them!"

Ionay glanced at Owain and Cynther but they had already raised their arms towards the creatures.

The Vola threw deadly fire bolts down the corridor but they exploded against a shimmering curtain of energy that suddenly appeared in front of them.

Ionay took a breath as her mind touched with Gavas'. It was like she could see for the first time, with all the dazzling colours of a rainbow. She could see the Vola with her mind and suddenly knew how to summon the mental energy to destroy it.

The Doctor watched as a beam of brilliant red energy shot from the tip of Gavas' staff and was joined only a heartbeat later by a bright blue bolt from Ionay's outstretched palm.

Both beams struck the two Vola directly on the chest. The flames that covered their bodies were doused almost immediately leaving blackened, scorched torsos. With a scream of agony, the Vola crumbled into ash and rubble that scattered about the tunnel.

Ionay opened her eyes to see the Doctor grinning at her. "Well done, but it's not over yet!" He grabbed hand. "Come on – back to the main cavern."

****************

The Vola leader halted abruptly as he heard Astaroth's cruel voice inside his mind. "Vola have been destroyed."

"Yes master – I felt it too."

"Return to me. I am almost free of the bonds. You must buy my freedom with your essence."

"Yes master." The Vola leader turned and gestured for the three Vola that followed to go back up the tunnel.

*****************

The Doctor's desperate sprint slowed to a trot as they came to an intersection in the tunnel. "It's just down here I think," he panted. "You two," he indicated Cynther and Owain, "stay here. I don't fancy anything sneaking up behind us."

The two priests nodded and took up defensive positions crouching behind rocks as the Doctor led Ionay and Gavas down the tunnel.

The Doctor put his finger to his lips as they came to a bend. Ionay could hear the roar of an enormous furnace ahead. They edged forwards and Ionay's heart leapt into her mouth as she gazed into the cavern.

"That's Astaroth?" she whispered, pointing a shaking finger to the terrifying demon that sat on the glowing throne.

"Yup," answered the Doctor grimly. He bit his lip as he put on his glasses. "Oh no – Gavas, look!" He pointed to the red artron crystals that surrounded the fiery pit. Only three now remained intact.

"It will soon be free," murmured the old priest. "We are beaten."

Suddenly there was a shout from behind them and they turned to see Owain and Cynther running down the tunnel. "Six Vola coming towards us!" cried Cynther.

The Doctor looked crestfallen. They were trapped!

**13.**

Gavas suddenly took a firm grip on his staff and strode into the cavern, his face resolute. "Astaroth," he shouted, "I will deny you your freedom!"

"What's he doing?" gasped Ionay.

"Master?" whispered Owain in confusion.

"He's buying us our lives," replied the Doctor sadly.

"Then we must help him."

Cynther started forwards but the Doctor grabbed her arm tightly and shook his head. "No, you'll just be throwing your life away. We haven't got much time – we have to find another way out."

The Doctor edged into the cavern and started skirting around the shadows at the edges. Ionay followed him and behind her scurried a reluctant Owain and Cynther.

Astaroth turned to look down imperiously from its throne at the approaching Gavas. "And who are you priest?" The long, forked tongue curled between its fangs. "Ah, one of the half-breed Time Lord guardians no doubt." Astaroth breathed in slowly, its chest expanding. "Do you really feel you can kill me?"

Gavas said nothing but stopped in the middle of the cavern and raised his staff. A beam of red energy shot from the crystal tip towards the demon.

But Astaroth held up a clawed hand almost lazily and the energy dissipated as it touched it. The demon snarled with contempt and then flicked its wrist, sending the energy hurtling back towards Gavas.

The priest staggered back as he parried the energy bolt with his staff, but was otherwise unhurt. "You will have to better than that Astaroth!"

The three Vola that stood next to the fiery pit started to stride towards Gavas but stopped as Astaroth hissed at them. "No! If this priest is foolish enough to confront me then I cannot allow him anything but death at my own hand."

Gavas just swung his staff expertly in the air and crouched into a defensive position. He glanced to the side of the cavern and could see the four figures scurrying through the shadows towards a tunnel. Then he looked back at Astaroth and gasped at what he saw.

The demon had stood from the throne and held both arms in the air. There was a tremendous crash and suddenly the last artron crystals cracked in two.

Astaroth laughed in triumph and spread the huge bat-wings behind its shoulders. "You are too late priest! I am free!" Then it launched itself from the high ledge and swooped down on Gavas with a roar.

Gavas held up his staff and shot a bolt of red energy towards it. The bolt struck Astaroth but had no effect. Then the demon was on him.

Huge claws lifted the priest from the ground and bore him into the air.

Gavas twisted in pain, dropping his staff which fell to the ground with a clatter. With a savage howl, the clawed hands of Astaroth wrapped around his neck. "Now the universe will bear witness to my rebirth!"

Gavas screamed in mortal agony as his body was surrounded by a lightning storm of multi-coloured energy.

Astaroth flew high into the cavern and then with another roar dropped the now lifeless body of Gavas into the fiery pit below.


	3. Chapter 3

**14.**

The flames inside the pit roared higher and turned from red to a yellow-white hue as the body of Gavas was consumed within it.

Across the other side of the cavern, Ionay had turned back and gasped at what she saw.

The Doctor had guessed what had happened but cursed under his breath as both Cynther and Owain now paused. The expressions on their faces were a mixture of horror, sorrow and disbelief. But then, as it changed to fury, they started back into the cavern.

"Oh no you don't!" The Doctor caught both of them tightly by the arms. "Go in there and you'll just end up dead." Owain tried to shake off the Doctor's grip, but the Doctor refused to let go. "Gavas sacrificed himself to buy us time to escape. Don't let that sacrifice be in vain!"

"The Doctor's right," Ionay whispered to Cynther. She looked deeply into her old friend's angry eyes.

Cynther looked back into the cavern and then back to Ionay before nodding. "Very well," she said huskily, "but we will avenge his death!"

"Of course we will – but not now!" The Doctor stole a last, worried glance at the scene in the cavern, then turned and ran up the tunnel with Ionay and the others behind him.

********************

Astaroth landed lightly at the side of the fiery pit and folded the huge batwings across its back. It was breathing deeply and the expression on its cruel face was strained. It regarded the three Vola that was next to the pit and summoned a tired leer. "My vengeance will soon begin."

The Vola inclined its fiery head. "Yes Master."

"But my confrontation with that pathetic priest has fatigued me. I have not existed in this dimension for what would be an eternity. I must be ready."

Five new Vola creatures, the larger Vola leader at the front, strode into the cavern from an adjoining tunnel. "Where are the Doctor and the priests Master?"

Astaroth laughed. "One I have destroyed, the others have fled. There is nothing they can do to stop me. Yet," the black eyes gleamed with cruel malice, "I would have them destroyed. Find them!"

The Vola leader bowed and marched away towards the tunnels, the other Vola behind him.

Astaroth watched its elemental minions do his bidding with a triumphant snarl. Then it took a deep, long breath. "Now I must rest and prepare………"

It turned, and without hesitation, walked into the pit of fire.

**15.**

The Doctor and the others had reached the TARDIS.

"What are we going to do Doctor?" asked Ionay. "Astaroth is free."

"We're not beaten yet." The Doctor produced the key and opened the TARDIS door.

"But the artron crystals have been destroyed!" said Owain. The defeat in his voice was palpable.

"Then we get some more," cried the Doctor. "But first I think we need to get some help."

He ushered Ionay, Cynther and Owain inside the TARDIS, then pushed past them as he ran up the metal ramp to the central console. Flexing his fingers like a concert pianist, he glanced over towards Ionay. "You managed to locate the Vortex Prison here?"

Ionay just looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"The nexus that Astaroth created to hold the Brotherhood," explained Cynther, "before you released us."

Ionay shrugged. "I didn't do anything." She pointed at the Doctor. "It was you – or an image of you?"

The Doctor grinned. "Oh yes – clever old me! Now just watch!" His hands danced over the controls, flicking switches and twisting levers. "Because I reckon old Astaroth's taken his beady eye off the ball. I bet he's powering up for a real assault and not concentrating on the prison. Now if I can just…"

The air next to the console began to shimmer and shapes began to form. "Hang on," muttered the Doctor, pulling back a lever, "just tuning in – aha!"

The air moved as if a curtain had been lifted and the remaining eight priests that had been trapped in the Vortex prison suddenly appeared in the TARDIS.

Owain's face broke into an amazed smile. "Horrac! Jaspar!" he gasped, clasping the arms of the first two priests. "It is good to see you my brothers!"

The priest called Horrac nodded grimly. "We are here to fight Owain." He looked around the now crowded TARDIS. "But where is Master Gavas?"

"Dead I'm afraid," explained the Doctor quietly. His voice became more brisk. "And we have much to do."

The priests gasped at the news and for the first time their resolve faltered as they exchanged a worried glance. But Owain seemed to straighten up and then inclined his head at the Doctor. "The Scarlet Brotherhood once more serve the Son of Gallifrey!"

The Doctor bit his lip with embarrassment. "Yup, well….nice to be here and all that but………"

"How are we going to replace those crystals?" interrupted Ionay impatiently, her hands on her hips.

"Simple," grinned the Doctor. "We just take them from the TARDIS!"

**16.**

The Vola strode through the dark, rocky tunnels, the larger, more powerfully built Vola at the front.

The leader paused as they reached a junction in the tunnels. It cocked its fiery head to one side as it heard the cruel voice of Astaroth inside its head.

"I can sense the Doctor's time-ship on the underground transport station," Astaroth snarled. "They are within. You must destroy them!"

The Vola leader nodded. "Yes Master." It turned and strode up the left tunnel as the other Vola continued their relentless march behind it.

*******************

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor had opened one of the grilled panels beneath the TARDIS console. His legs stuck out from the panel as Ionay crouched down next to him. He was using his sonic screwdriver to remove pieces of red crystal from what Ionay thought looked like a pillar of crystal that reached down into the blinding light of the heart of the ship.

There was another whine from the sonic screwdriver and the Doctor popped his head out and placed another crystal on the pile next to him. "One more to go," he said and then dived back under again.

Ionay glanced up to see Owain, Cynther and the rest of the Scarlet Brotherhood discussing tactics. Then she peered under the console again. "How do you have all these crystals in here?"

"They power the TARDIS," came the muffled reply. "With enough artron crystals, the TARDIS can fly anywhere in time and space. Ah ha!" There was another sonic burst and the Doctor levered himself back out clutching another crystal. "Last one!"

"You mean there's none left?"

"Nope."

Ionay struggled to understand. "But that means this….TARDIS….. won't work any more?"

The Doctor avoided her gaze. "No. As the last crystal inside the Time Rotor is exhausted, the TARDIS will just wither and die."

"So you're stranded?"

The Doctor looked at Ionay and she could see the sadness and worry in his eyes. "Ionay, if Astaroth escapes into this dimension there won't be anywhere to go to, believe me." He squeezed her arm reassuringly. "We've just got to hope there are enough crystals here to line that pit completely." Then he turned to Owain and the other priests. "Here," he started giving out the crystals, one to each priest. "It's better if we each take two. It'll increase your powers and we don't to put all our eggs in one basket."

He finished sharing out the crystals, leaving just four, so pocketed two and handed the last two to Ionay. "Keep them safe now." He took a breath and looked about. "Everyone ready?"

Owain nodded solemnly. "It is time to do battle Doctor."

The Doctor nodded, dashed down the ramp and pulled open the door – Ionay and the Scarlet Brotherhood behind him.

They emerged onto the underground platform just as the Vola marched from one of the dark tunnels

**17.**

The Doctor's eyes widened as he saw the Vola in front of them. "Whoops. Best not that way." He looked over his shoulder. "Quick everyone – down the other tunnel!"

The Vola leader roared with triumph. "Kill them – kill them all!"

All the Vola raised their flaming arms and sent deadly bolts of fire hurtling towards the Doctor, Ionay and the priests.

"Time to go," yelled the Doctor, grabbing Ionay's arm. "Come on people."

But the Scarlet Brotherhood made no attempt to move. Instead they gripped their staves and held up their hands with the palms facing the Vola.

The Doctor threw Ionay and himself behind the priests as the Vola fireballs exploded around them, bouncing harmlessly off a shimmering red energy shield that now surrounded the brotherhood.

"We are no longer your prey Vola!" shouted Owain. "The artron crystals have made us strong! Come, my brothers – attack!"

The brotherhood surged forwards, the energy shield disappearing as red beams of energy lanced from the tips of their staves.

With angry roars the Vola strode forwards, loosing more fireballs as the melee was joined.

The Doctor watched the conflict with horror. "No, come back you fools," he shouted, "you'll be killed!"

"But they can destroy the creatures," said Ionay standing beside him. Her eyes blazed with pride and righteous fury as she watched Cynther fire a beam of red energy at an advancing Vola.

The Doctor just shook his head. "Don't you see? We're playing into Astaroth's hands. He's just delaying us here while he gets stronger. We have to get to the cavern!"

Beams of red light criss-crossed with flaming bolts of fire across the platform.

"Doctor, watch out!" Ionay's eyes flashed blue and the bolt of fire that was about to strike the Doctor's back was vaporised into nothing. She took a breath. How could she be doing this? She hadn't even made an effort. But then she looked down at the now-glowing red artron crystals that she carried and understood.

Two of the Vola creatures screeched as they were hit by the beams from the staffs of Cynther and another of the priests. They glowed with an incandescent white light before crumbling suddenly to ash.

But then the Vola leader strode forwards and managed to knock aside one of the priests' weapons. With a howl of fury, and even though another psionic beam from Owain's staff hit it on the back, the enormous elemental creature grabbed Horrac picked him up in a deadly embrace.

The priest screamed in agony as his flesh shrivelled, stripped from the bone by an all-consuming heat. As the remains of the charred body fell to the ground, the two blackened artron crystals that he was carrying crumbled to nothing.

"No!" yelled the Doctor. "We can't lose the artron crystals. If we do Astaroth will have won!"

**18.**

Realising that the Doctor was right, Ionay scurried forwards to the rest of the Brotherhood. "We have to get out of here," she screamed. She reached Cynther, the glowing artron crystals that she carried throwing up a energy shield that protected her from any Vola fire-bolts. "Cynther, please – come on!"

Her old friend glanced at her and nodded as she fired another beam of red light that vaporised an advancing Vola creature. "Alright, get back to the Doctor. Owain," she shouted to the other priest. "Back into the tunnel."

Relieved, Ionay turned and started to run back along the platform.

But then she stumbled, her foot twisting beneath her and she crashed to the ground. The two artron crystals that she carried rolled from her and the energy shield shimmered and vanished.

The Doctor saw at once what had happened and sprinted towards her.

A Vola loosed a fireball towards her.

He wasn't going to reach her in time.

But Cynther hurled herself into the path of the fireball with a desperate yell. The yell became an agonised scream as the infernal heat consumed her instantly.

The Doctor reached Ionay and hauled her to her feet, scooping up the two artron crystals as he went.

Ionay reached out with a choking sob towards the remains of her friend. "No, Cynther, no – not you!"

But the Doctor held her firm and started dragging her away. "I'm sorry Ionay, it's too late. We have to go!"

He pulled her along as they retreated into the darker, rocky tunnel at the end of the platform, the Scarlet Brotherhood close behind them.

Only three Vola, including the larger Vola leader, now remained. But instead of following the Doctor and the others, they turned and lumbered back into the tunnel at the far end of the platform.

After a minute of running, and after realising they weren't being pursued, the Doctor halted to allow the others to catch up. He put a reassuring hand on Ionay's shoulder as she wiped the tears from her cheeks, but then turned to Owain. "You've still got the crystals."

"All the ones that we carried from your ship," Owain nodded, "but we have lost the four that Horrac and Cynther held."

"At least I picked up the two that Ionay dropped." The Doctor bit his lip as he gave them back to her. "I only hope they'll be enough." He started jogging down the tunnel. "Come on, we need to get to Astaroth!"

It was only a minute before the tunnel opened out into the huge cavern. But apart from the fiery pit of flame that burnt brightly in the centre, the cavern was empty and quiet.

The Doctor stepped slowly forwards, his eyes darting everywhere with suspicion.

Suddenly there was a deep, throaty chuckle from the pit.

Astaroth rose from the infernal abyss, the bat wings on its' back unfurled in all their evil glory.

"Welcome Doctor. Welcome all of you," Astaroth roared, "to your death!"

**19.**

"The circle," shouted the Doctor. "Complete the circle now!"

Astaroth was now high above the ground and seemed to Ionay to be twice as big and bristling with raw power. The demon flicked out a claw almost lazily as the priests started to unload the artron crystals

A jagged bolt of lightning leapt from Astaroth's talon and struck one of the priests directly in the chest. He gave a brief scream before being incinerated into nothing. "You poor fools," laughed Astaroth, "there is nothing you can do – the Doctor has led you to your doom!"

The Doctor looked desperately at Ionay and then started to run towards the centre of the cavern.

Astaroth pointed again, this time at the sprinting Doctor. At the last instant the Doctor threw himself forwards and the deadly bolt of light exploded off the rock close behind him.

"Vola!" shouted Owain to the others as the three fiery creatures strode into the cavern from another tunnel.

"You have to keep them away from us," yelled Ionay, starting to line the crystals around the pit of fire.

Owain nodded, passing her both crystals he carried before leading two other priests towards the Vola. Ionay paused to watch them go, her face creased with worry. Without the crystals, their powers would be far weaker and they could easily be destroyed by the elementals.

"Help me," Ionay shouted to the nearest remaining priest. She looked down at the pile of crystals. There wasn't going to be enough.

Meanwhile the Doctor had reached his target and grabbed the staff that Gavas had dropped when the priest was killed by Astaroth.

The demon watched the Doctor and hissed angrily. "A weapon Time Lord?" It pirouetted in the air and swooped towards him. "It did not save that other fool and it will not save you!" Astaroth stretched out both hands and hurled a crackling arc of electrical energy at the Doctor.

"Really?" The Doctor rummaged in his pocket, got out his sonic screwdriver and pushed it into the intricate carving at the tip of the staff. There was a whine of power and suddenly the Doctor was enveloped in a shimmering shield of blue energy. Astaroth's deadly missiles just exploded harmlessly from it.

"Excite an artron crystal with sonic energy and see what ya get – oh yes!" the Doctor yelled triumphantly.

Astaroth screamed in rage and hurled bolt after bolt of energy at the Doctor. Each time the bolt was deflected, but the staff started to glow in the Doctor's hand, becoming hotter and hotter.

On the other side of the cavern, Owain and his fellow priests were fighting off the Vola. But both sides had taken heavy casualties. Only the large Vola leader was still roaring with fury and loosing fireballs, the other two creatures having been destroyed by the psychic power of the priests and their staves.

But out of the five priests that had accompanied Owain, only two survived.

By now, Ionay and the other priest had laid out all the artron crystals. Ionay looked down in dismay, her worst fear realised. The pit was too large and the circle was incomplete.

"We can't do it!" she shouted at the Doctor. "We've failed!"

**20.**

Astaroth laughed malevolently. "Of course you have failed girl! Now nothing can prevent me from destroying this entire cosmos!"

The blood was already pounding through her mind, but as her anger and fury boiled over, Ionay's eyes suddenly blazed with an incandescent blue light. And then she realised what they had to do…….

"The staves!" she cried urgently. "Complete the circle with the staves!"

The Doctor's mouth hung open with a mixture of awe and pride. "She's right," he yelled after a moment. "Owain – do it now!"

Then everything seemed to happen in a blur.

Owain and other priests gathered the staves from their fallen comrades and threw themselves towards the pit.

Astaroth turned in the air and hurled more deadly bolts but now it was Ionay who clutched the small pendant around her neck and cast a shield about them all.

The Vola leader gave an angry roar and strode towards them.

The Doctor snatched the sonic screwdriver from the staff he carried and hurled the staff across the cavern.

Ionay caught the staff and together with Owain and the other priests, plunged them into the circle.

The artron crystals suddenly flared into life with an unearthly, brilliant red light that made Ionay and the priests shield their eyes.

The Vola leader gave a last futile screech before exploding into blackened rubble.

And in the air, the brilliant beams of light ensnared the twisting, snarling form of Astaroth and then enveloped the demon completely as it was dragged into the roaring pit of flame. The flames turned a bluish – white before suddenly extinguishing in a whoosh of energy.

The Doctor picked up Ionay and hugged her in the now silent cavern. "We've done it!" he grinned.

*****************

"It was all thanks to you Ionay," smiled the Doctor proudly.

They all sat around the large table back in the castle of the Scarlet Brotherhood. The surviving priests sat next to them and at the head of the table, his arm in a sling, sat Owain.

"The Doctor's right," he agreed. "It took your clarity of thought to finally defeat Astaroth."

Ionay blushed and shrugged. "I'm not even sure what I did. What was that pit anyway?"

"A dimensional cell. A bigger - well much bigger - version of how Astaroth contained Owain and the others," explained the Doctor. "With all those crystals there, it should hold him."

"Should?" asked Ionay worriedly.

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck. "Astaroth is from another dimension. What we regard as mortality simply doesn't apply."

"Which is why the Brotherhood must keep eternal watch," finished Owain. "And your position amongst us is so important Ionay!"

Ionay nodded and smiled proudly. "And I accept."

********************

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door and walked slowly up the ramp towards the console. His footsteps echoed hollowly on the metal. The usual throbbing hum was almost gone and the warm golden glow had faded so that long shadows enveloped the chamber.

Ionay followed the Doctor and shivered, putting her arms around herself. "It's so cold in here."

The Doctor idly flicked a switch on the console and nodded. "The artron crystals have gone," he said simply. "There's no more power. The TARDIS is dying now." He stroked the console gently. "Not long…." He crouched down and looked inside the panel where he had stripped down the artron crystals. "They're self renewing normally. They can re-grow from just a fragment, but I had to take it all…"

Ionay's eyes widened as an idea hit her. She reached inside her tunic and pulled out her pendant. The small red crystal spun on the leather strap. "Is this enough?"

The Doctor nodded slowly. "But I couldn't…"

Ionay pressed it into his hand. "Take it," she ordered.

"Thank you Ionay," said the Doctor with a grin. "Thank you for everything!"

**Next Time**: Something is stirring in the Louisiana bayous - something very hungry. The Doctor returns to Earth in '**Nzambi**."

**The Vengeance of Astaroth – Confidential**

Okay, I'll come clean. For a VERY long time, Ionay was going to be the new companion.

That was very much the plan when I was designing the season, but things change. The original sequence of stories was different for a start, with 2.7 originally being done by another writer and no companion for the Doctor at all. When the writer dropped out, I had already started to write '**The Scarlet Shadow'** and wanted to complete the two part story before I went back and did the bridging episode.

But as I was writing this two-parter, I started to get cold feet about Ionay as a companion. Alien companions are notoriously difficult to write for as they rob the character of much 'audience identification' that is the crucial role of a companion. The most popular companions – Rose, Sarah Jane, Donna - are always the contemporary characters as they provide a modern viewpoint. They know what the audience knows and there hasn't got to be 'Doctor exposition' when they land on present-day Earth.

I wasn't sure an alien psychic could do that.

Ionay also developed into a quiet, almost tragic figure that had had to cope with early loss. I had already written for a gentle woman 'out of her time' in Katherine de Gallois and I didn't want to repeat the character with a different name. The role of the Doctor as a mentor could've been emphasised, but I wasn't sure that was enough. Then there were Ionay's mental powers.

This was discussed at great length with a friend and fellow writer and we did come up with something that was workable and fun. Would the powers be too useful (like K9)? Would her powers define the character rather than her personality? Could they be used as a story arc for later? This was certainly my intention and I wanted to reveal more about Ionay and her mysterious past as stories developed. But as I was writing this two part story, I wasn't sure that there WAS anything more to tell. Also, I felt that if I started to develop stories specifically around Ionay and her background, then we would slip away from the New Series style that I so much want to create.

In the end, I just found too much getting in the way of her stepping aboard the TARDIS for good.

So Ionay becomes an 'Astrid' – a one-off companion that 'could have been'. This also completed the 'mythic' structure that I was so keen to follow in this story, as she becomes a full member of the Scarlet Brotherhood, much as Luke Skywalker joined the Rebel Alliance.

In terms of casting, there were no new characters in this one, but I can really imagine Jeremy Irons as voice of Astaroth – he'd be fantastic.

So what next?

Back to Earth, and there's a new girl on the block…………….


End file.
